Heaven's Lullabies
by Tila-Kai
Summary: A dark and deadly fic rotating around the complications of love and desire, our favourite couple experience. Oneshot. SerenaDarien.


Heaven's Lullabies

Hey guys, I am new at this, so please be gentle! In the story, the names of the characters arn't mentioned, but I want you all to know that the guy is Darien and the narrator is Serena. So guys, please review! I am dieing to know what you all think! Now on with the story.

Disclaimner: I don't own anything, sadly, althought I wish I did!

It was raining. It always rains in this part of the world; always. You could barely see the beauty of fall depicted around Birmingham city; the rain makes sure of that. It's beautiful. All the centuries that I had lived on this county, didn't help me in finding immunity for this precious wonder; this disease. The rain is truly wonderful; each drop uniquely built, all falling at different tempos, different speeds. Yet, despite all that, it's deadly. There have been many men who have fallen victim to this spell bounding siren. The whole situation is really quite amusing. _He_ called it an oxymoron. _He_ once told me, as _he_ tenderly cupped my face, that _he_ couldn't believe something so beautiful and gentle could be so vicious! _He_ also told me, as the heavens tore apart and mourned all around us, that he loved me. _He_ loved me and the heavens cried.

_He_ used to kiss my blood drained lips and tell me that he could get lost in myoceanic depths. _He_ used to walk down the streets with me, holding my deathly pale hands like it was nothing, like it was normal. _He_ blew life into me. With _him_, I felt alive; human.

I awoke from this dreary stupor that I had cast myself in, as I raced down the city. To on lookers, I was nothing but a fleeting memory. The rain seemed amused by my actions, for it began to toy with my thick, luscious, blond mane, flickering and thwarting it as it pleased.

It had known. It was tormenting me, mocking me, trying to make me see the way. All it really managed to accomplish was to fuel the fire lit inside of me.

My stomach had begun groaning. It was tempting me, provoking me. I had tried to fight it back. Suddenly, the skies were alit, a clash here, a bang there. The rain water clouded my vision. I couldn't see; I was helpless. The shadows danced all around me, moving, here, there, everywhere. They had leaped at me with their vicious fangs, ready to penetrate my skin at any given moment. I had become lost, confused, but I had fought back, charging blindly, aimlessly. For one split second, as the heavens ferociously came alive once more, I had seen it, a figure. I attacked, mercilessly.

I had soon, gotten off my prey and I took a good look. My stomach had begun to churn once more, but this time I was feeling sick.

I looked up. The rain's soft petals were caressing my skin, traveling antagonizing slow, down my cheeks, my lips, my chin, wiping the blood off along the way.

Then I had heard it, the voice inside my head, it was speaking to me as it always did in its sickly sweet melody, _'You did it again. You showed your true nature again. You killed without feeling, without remorse. You can't change destiny no matter how hard you try. You shall forever be what you are, a vampire-'_

"No!" I had screamed looking up at the sky, the clouds, and the rain. "NO!" My voice had penetrated the stillness of the night. "No…" I had broken down and before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably.

The rain had helped. It did what it always does; it had comforted me. It had made me feel. I had felt the rain! It was all I had for centuries; my only savior. That is until I had met _him_.

I was able to feel _him_. When I touched _him_, I didn't feel _his_ pulse or _his_ blood, I felt _him_; _his_ warmth, _his_ kindness, _his_ love.

I loved _him_. _He_ had made me feel things I never thought a soulless creature like me could feel. _He_ had given my life meaning. When I was with _him_, nothing was impossible; nothing.

Love, an emotion I thought I could never be able to feel. _He_ changed all that.

Sadly, our match was not made in Heaven.

My lord, the dark kind of despair and misery himself, did not approve of our match. He had sent his drones, my own people, up to attack us, to kill us, to kill _him_. We had fought back; together. _His_ strength and charisma kept me going, it helped me fight my past. _He_ had told me he loved me. I had trusted _him_ and I had paid for it.

The voice had come crawling back, _'He lied to you. He never loved you. That worthless human got what he deserved."_

_He_ had lied to me.

That was all I could think of when I saw _him_ holding another women; kissing her. It was raining then, but I did not see the wondrous droplets, I had not felt a thing. All I had been able to see, was blood; _his_ blood. I had drunk every single drop of it, savoring his taste.

I was a dark and deadly creature of the night; until I had met _him_. I had become human because of _him_. Unfortunately, the devil lived inside of me and that is why I killed _him_. All it had taken for me to abandon my humanity was a lie; _his_ lie. Without _him_, I was nothing.

_'Crime and punishment, my pretty, crime and punishment.'_

The voice was right.

I looked up at the rain; it had been tearing up once more. I closed my eyes,_ thank you old friend, my only friend. _

At that moment the heavens had begun to dissipate. They had known what was in my heart and they had kneeled to my wishes. We had said out good byes.

For the first time in my life, I was utterly alone.

The sun's rays had begun to brightly light up the night sky. Dawn was arriving. It was time for me to take my leave.

I had stood there feeling the sun's light glide over my body, for the very first and the last time.

My skin broke free. The very flame that had created me had begun to consume me. I didn't utter a single syllable, even when the pain had become excruciatingly severe; _he_ would have wanted that.

I had begun to take a good look at my surroundings. It had all looked so different, so alien to me. I had finally known how _he_ felt every day. It had all been too beautiful, too mesmerizing; just like _him_ and as I thought that, the flames had fully engrossed me.

The end!

So people, comments? Suggestions? Feel free to say anything!


End file.
